At the Arendelle Blend
by VoluntarilyHere
Summary: Elsanna. Not incest. Modern AU: Anna didn't plan to like anything when she went to the Arendelle Blend. Why would she like that health junk? It's all about the chocolate! She leaves loving more than just the smoothies. She leaves extremely attracted to the worker there. That worker is named Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**At the Arendelle Blend**

**Chapter 1: Dragon Fruit**

**a/n: Hi, and thank you for clicking on this! This is my first fanfic and I am super excited for feedback. Please review! :) **

**Anna**

Anna hastily cleaned up the mess she had made with the scattered oil paints and took off her painter's apron. Although the point of the apron was to protect the person wearing it from becoming a mess, that definitely did not work for Anna. She groaned at the paint splattered across her pants, but ignored it as she looked at the time on her phone.

_Oh shit. Kristoff will be here soon, that means no time to change... _She grabbed her things and looked lovingly at the new painting of Joan of Arc. Anna had spent an extra large amount of time on it, about four months. She had just finished the background today.

_It looks just as good as Great Aunt Gerda's. Maybe better. _Anna smiled at the thought of Aunt Gerda's old house. _That darn fire, why couldn't it spare old Joan?_

Anna and her parents used to live at her Great Aunt Gerda's large Victorian style mansion. Inside there was a myriad of paintings that Anna used to talk to, her favorite being the large Joan of Arc. But after a series of lightening storms, falling trees, and household fires, the mansion was deemed to be unsafe. Since then, Anna and her father moved into a comfy two bedroom house while Great Aunt Gerda leisurely cruised the world.

She sighed and made her way out of the art class and out of the school building. Heat smacked her in her face the second she left the air conditioned hall. Anna could feel the sweat coming, buckets of it.

The high school campus was pleasantly quiet after school. Although Anna seemed constantly talkative, she appreciated these rare moments of solitude and when she painted there was always some sort of background noise that she could not control, but she didn't notice the noise when she painted. Everything would seem to melt away as she concentrated on her strokes. Painting was relaxing and sometimes a way to let out her emotion if Kristoff or Rapunzel wasn't there.

Anna exited out of the west gate and opened the door to Kristoff's Jeep Wrangler. "Hi Kristoff! I finished the background of my Joan of Arc painting and-," Anna looked at Sven, Kristoff's dog, "did Sven get a hair cut? He looks weird, did you cut his hair? It's so bad that I don't even remember what Sven looked like before, have I ever painted Sven? I don't think I have, I mean I'm pretty sure that Sven would like it, I mean, I'm not too shabby when it comes down to-" Anna didn't finish before Kristoff cut in.

"Anna, please, you're my best friend, but your ability to ramble is superhuman. Before we go to my place, we NEED to stop at an Arendelle Blend."

The strawberry blonde protested. "If you wanted a cup of coffee we could stop at Tiana's place. I'm a regular so I could get us a discount."

Kristoff shook his head. "We aren't going for just mere coffee, we are going to get a delicious smoothie concoction that will make your taste buds jump with joy!"

Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde. "You can't say anything Kristoff. You actually ate one of Sven's doggie treats!"

Kristoff tried to defend himself. "That's because you asked me to!"

"I was joking you idiot!" Anna snorted.

"You can't say anything either, if something so much as have a nanometer of chocolate on it, you go nuts and say it is the food of the gods!" Kristoff accused.

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is and you don't have a say in this either. Who is the driver? Me, so you have to try a smoothie."

"You know I don't like that health junk." Anna tried to pout.

"That hasn't worked since second grade Anna."

Regardless of Anna's opinion on the matter, the Jeep parked close to the small establishment.

**Elsa**

While Anna and Kristoff were playfully arguing, Elsa was talking with the franchise location owner on the phone.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Weselton's voice was timid. It was only timid with Elsa.

"Yes. There isn't much business on Tuesdays anyways. After all, it's only a few hours. I assure you that I can do this." Elsa replied evenly.

"If you can't do this, don't push your self, just lock up the place. I don't want to press you or anything!" Weselton was starting to panic.

"It's alright. I like a challenge once in a while. If it makes you feel better I won't tell my father."

There was a silence on the other line, probably from Weselton mulling it over. "Fine, but if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable or too stressed, just know that you can close up shop right away."

"Understood."

"Goodbye Ms. Kristiansen."

"Goodbye Mr. Weselton."

Elsa slowly exhaled. Weselton's panic made her anxious. She chuckled, why was she worried? It was almost ironic. _Weselton is still scared that I'll rat out to my dad or some shit like that. Even if I did bother my dad about Weselton he wouldn't care. He'll claim it's all part of the learning experience, getting to know the company and all that. "It's preparation for your inheritance, papa's getting old!" Thanks a lot dad, making me work at the lowest position. Thanks for giving me an unnecessary part time job along with the shitty business major for college. It's not like I need the money, for fuck's sake, I'm the CEO's daughter!_

She sighed. She was the only employee on this shift. She'd have work the register AND

make the drinks. How on earth did the other three employees ditch on the same day? An unscheduled wedding, a dead relative, and a house fire all on the same day? It was difficult to believe.

Two customers came in, a blonde man and a strawberry blonde woman. Elsa couldn't care less about the blonde but the strawberry blonde... Damn.

She was thin, but had enough meat on her bones to not be considered too skinny, and she was shorter than Elsa by a couple inches but Elsa considered this as more of a benefit. Her hair was in two pigtail braids and was an eye catching strawberry blonde. She had a streak of platinum blonde that looked exactly like Elsa's hair. She had a noticeable amount of extremely lovable freckles across her cheeks. Elsa had freckles too, but they weren't as noticeable. That was all very nice, but those assets had nothing on her eyes. Her eyes were absolutely exquisite. She had beautiful, big blue-green eyes that Elsa would never get sick of gazing at. Elsa's eyes tore away from the unsuspecting strawberry blonde's eyes and roamed all over her body, and she liked what she saw. Strawberry blonde cake had an impressive bust and mesmerizing hips.

Elsa flushed lightly at her naughty thoughts. She quickly composed herself after she silently repeated her mantra in her head. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. _After repeating her motto, Elsa felt at ease again and her face morphed back into her usual unreadable slate. Elsa couldn't help thinking about _her _though.

**Anna**

From all of Kristoff's yapping, Anna would expect the place to have more... people. It was completely empty when they got there. That was good, no lines!

It was clear that the place was trying to look as healthy and natural as possible. Furniture made of recycled material and Eco green was everywhere.

"Kristoff, what do you recommend?" Anna inquired.

"The mangosteen smoothie." Kristoff replied with no hesitation.

"That sounds exceedingly stupid, I'm going to choose something more... awesome." Anna's eyes searched the large assortment of shakes, smoothies, coffee, and _hot chocolate._

"Why can't I choose hot cocoa Kristoff? Or at least coffee?"

"Because it's fucking 97 degrees Fahrenheit outside!"

That was true. Arendelle was always extreme, at least in the weather sense. It was either very, very cold or very, very hot. There was no in between. Anna had gotten used to the weather from living in a house with no central air, but Kristoff, the entitled brat, had A/C and central heat at his house so he was incredibly uncomfortable with the outside weather. It didn't really matter that Kristoff had lived in Arendelle all his life, even the old folks, who were lifelong residents, complained about the weather.

Anna found the awesome thing she was looking for. "Dragon Fruit smoothie! Hell yeah!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "You are such a dork Anna."

"Says the man with a t-shirt of his dog on it." Anna retorted.

"It's an act of appreciation!" Kristoff desperately said to save face.

"Then why don't you get a t-shirt with me on it?"

"'cause you don't do anything worthy of appreciation."

Anna pretended to look offended and Kristoff did his exaggerated 'I speak the truth' face.

Anna suddenly realized that she hadn't ordered yet. Anna suddenly realized that there was only one employee in the shop. Anna suddenly realized that that one employee was absolutely beautiful. _A genuine Scandinavian beauty. _Anna suddenly realized that she was staring intently at the employee.

Anna blushed furiously and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Luckily, the gorgeous cashier didn't seem to notice or care. Anna tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

Anna swallowed, "Um, I would like to have the dragon fruit smoothie, er, large." Anna fumbled for her wallet and searched for the appropriate amount of cash.

"Is that all?" The goddess of beauty's voice was polite, and in Anna's world, very sexy.

"Y-yes." Anna stuttered. Those eyes. They were a depthless simple blue and they drew her own eyes to them like a magnet.

"That will be $7.21." Anna handed her the money and was disappointed when their hands didn't touch in both exchanges.

Anna was shaky and nervous and elated and gassy. But when did feelings get in the way of Anna's curiosity?

"Kristoff, are you going to get anything?" Anna asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kristoff replied but he was smiling strangely at her.

Anna's eyebrows knit in confusion at Kristoff's weird smirk. She didn't dwell on it and watched the Arendelle Blend employee. Her most striking feature was her platinum blonde hair in a single braid. Anna always thought she was one to go for brunettes but today she realized she was a platinum blonde sort of girl. It looked thick and soft and Anna wanted to touch and play with that platinum blonde mane so much. Her eyes were a perfect shade of blue that complemented her skin and hair. Her facial structure was perfect and screamed #modelstatus. Her lips looked so soft and very kissable. _Stop that Anna! She's probably straight. Even if she was lesbian why would she like you? Just look at that perfection that even Michelangelo would not be able to chisel in a million years. _The beauty was a bit taller than Anna but Anna thought that was a benefit. Anna licked her lips when she saw the blonde's breasts that were unfortunately trapped in the green polo. It didn't do Anna any good to look at the platinum blonde's long legs that were also unluckily imprisoned in black skinny jeans. _This girl is a goddess. She has to be Aphrodite or some shit like that. She CAN'T be mortal._

"Your smoothie is done."

Anna hesitantly took the white drink with a multitude of minuscule black seeds and flicked her eyes up to look at the name tag. _Elsa. Fuck that's beautiful. _Anna's eyes went up and met those dazzling blue eyes.

"Fuck, you are such a motherfucking goddess of beauty." Anna's eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean that, I mean I _did_ mean that..." Anna cringed. "You are beautiful." Anna said simply. Anna's cheeks felt like they were on fire. On the Sun.

The platinum blonde, Elsa, smiled politely at Anna. Anna could still see the light pink tinge no matter how hard Elsa tried to appear unfazed.

Anna took a sip on the smoothie in an effort to cool herself down. She wasn't sure if she was trying to cool her cheeks down or the overall hot temperature Arendelle was in. Kristoff was right, her tastebuds _were_ jumping with joy. The smoothie was sweet and _healthy_. How could something so healthy taste so good? The only answer was Elsa.

Kristoff shot Elsa an apologetic look and softly pushed Anna out the door. Anna was drinking the thing at breakneck speed she was already half way done and she had only been in possession of it for a minute. Once both of them were in the car, Kristoff turned to Anna and smirked.

"You _really_ want to get into that Elsa chick's panties."

Anna sputtered, "W-what?"

"Don't try to hide it. 'Fuck, you are such a motherfucking goddess of beauty.' I heard it. She heard it. We all heard it."

Anna blushed again.

"Okay, she's hot."

"She is BEYOND hot in Anna world. She is a motherfucking goddess of beauty. I'm not letting this go anytime soon."

"Just, just let it go Kristoff!" Anna was blushing so hard now that Kristoff was certain she had broken some sort of world record.

"I'm telling Rapunzel and Eugene tomorrow. And the others."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Durian**

**Author's Note: The rating was bumped up due to a future smut scene. Wow, sixteen follows! Already?! I love you guys so much! Elsanna forever!**

**Elsa**

Elsa, two hours later, was still smiling from the strawberry blonde's comment. _Anna huh? _Elsa had never seen someone who was so irresistibly adorable.

_She is really tempting me._

The rest of the shift had more customers after those two left. Elsa held up fine though. Now it was time to lock up and go home.

_Those eyes. That hair. Her voice._

Lately, flashes of blue-green eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a voice asking for a dragon fruit smoothie were plaguing Elsa. She just couldn't get that girl, Anna, out of her head.

"'Motherfucking goddess of beauty." Elsa smirked. _And that was just my work clothes. Just imagine what she would say in bed... _Elsa blinked. She was shocked with herself, she was normally unfazable, composed, _ice_. _This isn't right Elsa, you can't have her no matter how much you want her._

**Anna**

It was lunch time at Arendelle High School and a certain strawberry blonde buried her face into her sweater as Kristoff Bjorgman told Rapunzel, Eugene, Mulan, Belle, Pocahontas, and Jasmine about the encounter with Elsa at the Arendelle Blend.

"And then when she goes up to get her drink, she-she says," Kristoff roared with laughter, "'Fuck, you are such a motherfucking goddess of beauty.'" Kristoff was clutching at his sides now.

Eugene laughed, Mulan snorted, and Jasmine chortled but Rapunzel, Belle, and Pocahontas turned to Anna with silent, serious faces. A moment of silence passed.

Rapunzel spoke first, "I had no idea you were lesbian!" She hugged Anna who finally stuck her head up.

All the others agreed that they were not aware of Anna's sexuality.

"I thought you guys knew." Anna said sheepishly. _I could've sworn I told them last summer..._

"Well, I guess we should've known, you haven't been in a straight relationship since your awkward freshman year with Kristoff and your Jennifer Lawrence shrine is a bit much." Mulan said.

"Yeah, but who doesn't love Jennifer Lawrence?" Rapunzel defended.

Everyone had to agree with that.

Rapunzel piped up. "On a scale from one to ten how hot was she?"

Anna said with no doubt, "Ten." _How could she be any less?_

Jasmine whistled. "Girl, you got it BAD. I expected you to give her a sultry 8.5 or some stupid strong number."

"Since I am your cousin, I demand to see this girl. Is everyone free after school?" Rapunzel asked. Everyone nodded and Rapunzel pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! Let's accompany Anna to the Arendelle Blend and stalk this chick!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"She always takes the after school shifts Monday through Thursday, right Kristoff?" Rapunzel questioned. Kristoff affirmed it and Rapunzel pulled out her Samsung Galaxy s4 and wiggled her eyebrows at Anna. "Let's get some pictures of your future girlfriend!" Everyone except Anna laughed and conceded with Rapunzel. Anna put her ice water to her cheek in an effort to cool her blushing cheeks down.

"For someone who is dating me, you are way too excited." Eugene commented. A second after that comment, a playful punch from Rapunzel was sent Eugene's way. "I'm just being cousin-y." Rapunzel paused. "Say anything like that again and I will yank off your goatee."

"Since we know about your thing with this Elsa girl, I guess we should tell you guys now." Jasmine said quietly, eying Mulan and Pocahontas.

Mulan and Pocahontas widened their eyes and shushed Jasmine.

"They don't need to know!" Pocahontas said frantically.

"Yep, that's a private thing Jasmine!" Mulan whispered loudly.

"Who fucking cares, I mean just 'cause we had a threesome doesn't make us bad people." Jasmine stated.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Belle, and Anna looked flabbergasted.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?!" Kristoff shouted.

Mulan and Pocahontas blushed heavily but Jasmine seemed unfazed.

"I thought you were dating Aladdin!"

"I am, but he sucks at oral."

"Aren't you a thing with John Smith?"

"He moved away last year though, and this long distance relationship is too stressful!"

"I realize you cross dress and cosplay all the time Mulan, but aren't you with that fencing guy, Shang?"

"This was just one time! I like widening my horizons!"

Belle was silent the whole time but now she spoke, "Is Mulan any good?" she asked quietly.

The group was stunned silent. "I thought you and Adam were stable? Did something happen?" Anna questioned.

"No-yes. Well, yes but it was minor. Adam is the only one pissed off. I had no problem with it." Belle answered.

"What happened?"

"Uh," Belle seemed temporarily lost for words which was strange for the avid bookworm. "We were having, uh, playtime and we were making out and we weren't exactly standing still in one place, and I sort of knocked down one of his drawer/cabinet things and a whole treasure trove of Playboy magazines, perverted manga, and other pornographic material spilled out. I told him it was slightly strange that he had _that _much, but I was okay with it, I mean who doesn't have porno, but he just... exploded. It was probably since it was that particular drawer. It's always been a touchy subject for him and he calls that particular drawer the 'west drawer' which makes me wonder where are the north, east, and south drawers?" Belle nervously laughed. "Anyway, we haven't had playtime in quite a while and I'm getting frustrated."

Her friends were speechless from Belle's little speech. Kristoff broke the silence and laughed. "I can't believe you changed the word sex into playtime!"

Belle blushed lightly but pressed her question again, "So was Mulan any good or what?"

Pocahontas shrugged, "It was fine but don't expect to be wowed."

Jasmine agreed, " 6.5/10. Her oral is solid though."

The target of the criticism was taken aback. "I don't know what you're talking about! I had you two screaming and moaning the entire fucking time. Poca over here was moaning 'Mulan, you make me sing with the voices of the fucking mountain' and Jasmine wasn't exempt either. 'I feel like Christopher Columbus because I just discovered A WHOLE NEW WORLD!' she screamed that shit so loud, I think that the neighbors would have notified the police if they didn't love me so much. But she didn't stop screaming 'A WHOLE NEW WORLD!' until I threatened to stop. She shut up real quick after that threat." Mulan smiled smugly. Anna giggled and kept giggling until she stopped and attempted to drink her ice water to only have another fit of giggles that caused her to choke. After Anna recovered, she said, "Any interest Belle?"

"No, I think I'll just wait for Adam to recover his pride." Belle answered stiffly. She was probably still trying to recover from Mulan's story.

"Thank god, I thought I would have to be the one to deliver the news to Adam that his girlfriend banged his buddy's girlfriend." Eugene said.

"So, everyone meet at the parking lot outside of the Blend after school and I'll hopefully have a plan by that time." Apparently Rapunzel wanted to be the co-captain on the stalking team. _Good cousins think alike._

**Elsa**

She sighed deeply while massaging her temples. _Why can't I get that girl out of my damn head?_

Elsa looked up and plastered a polite smile at the sound of the door opening. Eight teenagers walked in. Elsa recognized two of them, the blond guy and _Anna_. The strawberry blonde seemed a bit more nervous this time, constantly whispering with the girl with short brunette hair. Everytime she attempted to get a response from the brunette the rest of the group would reassure her or pat her on the back. _What on earth? I didn't realize that my smoothie making skills impressed you so much._

Elsa bit her lip. _I can't. There is no future between us. She might be interested and I might be interested but that doesn't mean we can have a relationship or even a one night stand. If word gets around to Dad, he won't let me off easy._

The platinum blonde repeated her motto, her mantra, _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. _She said it again and again until she felt reasonably composed.

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one on shift this time. Franco was there to take care of almost anything besides smoothie making and Mike was in charge of cleaning.

A dark, young man cleared his throat to get Elsa's attention

"Um, Elsa do you want to take their orders or do you want me to?" Franco asked. He and Elsa always swapped duties every once in a while.

Elsa replied, "Yeah, I want to take the orders. I want to make the smoothie orders too. I feel like I've been slacking off."

Franco chuckled, "You haven't been slacking off, you've been functioning like a normal person for once. Not everyone has as much stamina as you Elsa."

Elsa acknowledged the compliment with a smile and attended to the cash register.

Anna walked shyly toward the cash register and spoke to Elsa. "My-name-is-Anna-and-I'm-sorry-if-I-made-you-uncomfortable-butIwouldliketogettoknowyouandwheneveryou'refreedoyouwanttogogetabitetoeat?"

Elsa didn't catch anything besides the introduction and apology. The rest of what Anna said was lost in the rapidity of the words coming out. "I'm Elsa," she gestured toward her name tag, "and I accept your apology. You didn't have to though. It was cute. I've never been called a goddess or a goddess of beauty, much less a _motherfucking _goddess of beauty." _Why am I giving her a chance? _" I'm sorry but I didn't catch what you said after your apology."

Anna blushed. "Can-can I start over again? I don't feel like that was a proper apology or introduction at all and I want to really apologize since it was rude for me to call you a-" Elsa laughed before she could go further. _Damn. She is just so cute._

"It's fine. If you want to start all over I won't stop you." Elsa said

Anna took a deep breath and started again. "I'm Anna Henriksen and I would like to, actually love to, apologize for my remark yesterday that may have made you uncomfortable. Although we had a rocky start, I would like to get to know you and ask when you are free so I can take you out for bite to eat." It sounded like Anna had planned this out beforehand.

_I don't know what's more cute, her rambling or her attempt to stick to her script. _Elsa smiled. "I'm actually always off work on Fridays and I only have one class at around 3. So, around 5 and after I'm free. Do you want to grab dinner on Friday?" _What are you doing Elsa?_

Anna blushed, "Y-yeah, yes, sure." Anna's face looked relieved but then it turned slightly annoyed. "I was actually supposed to ask _you _out."

"I don't think it actually matters Anna. Oh, and how old are you Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'm eighteen. I've been technically an adult since last month, April."

Elsa let out a deep breath. She was relieved. "That's good. Are you or your friends going to order anything?"

"I'd like the durian smoothie, large. I'll be drinking a _lot _of smoothies from now on." Anna paused to look up at the ceiling. "Um, because the weather forecast for Elsa is hot, hot, hot!" Elsa laughed. Anna had flirted with her, and this time, on purpose.

"Anna, please dial it down. It's supposed to be Spring but unfortunately your hotness is making Summer come earlier. Really Anna, 96 degrees?" Elsa raised a pretendingly angry brow at her.

Anna giggled, "Just make my damn smoothie, Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and went to work.

**Anna**

Her friends cheered when she returned to their table.

"I thought you were basically dead when you dropped the ball at the beginning but luckily, _she _caught it for you!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Kristoff patted her back, "Good going, feisty pants."

Jasmine was beaming at Anna. "You weren't kidding with the 'ten' I thought you were exaggerating. But now we know the truth. I mean, just look at her!"

Anna smirked. "Get off of my woman, Jasmine."

Mulan stared at Anna. "Taking possession already? It's a bit early don't you think?"

The strawberry blonde bit inside her cheek. _She's right. I _am_ getting ahead of myself._

Rapunzel shot Mulan a glare. "She's just jealous because she didn't stake a claim sooner." Rapunzel reassured. Anna weakly smiled.

_What if she doesn't like me after the date? Wait, where are we going for dinner?!_

Rapunzel seemed to notice Anna starting to panic. She grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed tightly. "You'll do fine Anna. You've only known her for, what, two days and you've only had a real conversation today. Judging by that, you may actually have _game_, Anna."

Anna lit up. "What would I do without you Rapunzel, I don't know."

Rapunzel joked, "Probably homeless, dirty, and lonely."

Anna playfully slapped Rapunzel and Rapunzel slapped her back.

"Your durian smoothie is ready, _Anna_." Elsa called out.

Anna bolted to the counter and grasped the yellow smoothie.

"What aromatic concoction have you made today?" Anna sipped on it gratefully. It was thick and its sweet smell filled Anna's nostrils. "Ah...I'm having a foodgasm right now."

"Where and when are we going to dinner?" Anna inquired.

Elsa thought for a moment. "I actually don't know yet. What's your favorite food?"

"CHOCOLATE. It is food fit for the gods." Anna's eyes were all fired up.

"I can work with chocolate." Elsa said. "Come back tomorrow and I'll have the details worked out by then."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Kristoff tapped Anna on the shoulder and gestured toward his watch.

"Ah. I have to leave. See you later Elsa!" Anna yelled as she reached the door.

"Bye Anna." Elsa reciprocated.

Anna left the air conditioned shop to the scorching heat of the outside. She rushed to Kristoff's Jeep and flew to the front seat.

"Turn on the A/C! Dammit Kristoff hurry up!" Anna commanded. She was clutching the durian smoothie with her thighs in order to seatbelt herself since all the cupholders were taken with old coffees. After she seatbelted herself she took a gulp of the smoothie.

"What the hell are you drinking? It's stinking up my car!"

"It's durian and it's delicious." She glanced at the drink and her eyes widened. "Holy shit..." Anna could feel a smile working at her lips. Elsa hadn't made her pay for her smoothie. Anna felt that this was probably intended. _Elsa you nice bitch._


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that the long wait is absolutely unforgivable, but better late than never right? *laughs nervously* Other than that, I was honestly taken aback by the amount of follows this got! I love you all! **

**Chapter 3: Starfruit**

**Elsa**

Elsa pulled into the large driveway and parked her ice blue Ford Mustang in the garage. She walked inside the silent mansion, her footsteps loud and audible.

The house was the same as it had always been. The expensive furniture looked untouched and nothing looked out of place. _Has anyone actually used the living room this year? _The floor was spotless and any sort of discrepancy seemed to be extinct in this perfectionist's heaven of a house. The resident maid had an easy job, Elsa's father was practically never home and Elsa was constantly in her room.

It seemed like such a waste to Elsa. The house was beautiful, the epitome of modern architecture. Elsa's mother had designed it to be stylish and functional. The house seemed to be very simplistic at first glance with its sleek lines and minimalist look. But once you took the time to seriously study it, you would notice little details that only the most meticulous would spot.

Elsa was halfway up the spiral staircase when she heard a faint sound coming from her father's study. _He's home? _She cautiously walked up the stairs and through the halls to her fath- _No scratch that, the CEO of Arendelle Blend's study. Much more accurate. Always the CEO first, father second. Maybe it's just the maid dusting up?_

Curiosity got the better of her and she knocked on the great big door hesitantly. _Even my knocks feel like a question. _

A deep, rumbling voice distractedly muttered, "Come in."

Before she could say a word, her father cut in, "Don't touch my papers when cleaning up. Don't ever touch my desk. If I so much as find a single form out of place, you will be fired immediately."

Elsa shrank at his harsh tone and cleared her throat nervously, "F-father, it's me Elsa."

Mr. Kristiansen got up from his chair and set his gaze on Elsa. His intense eyes bore into Elsa, "Elsa, how are you?"

"Good, father. And how are you?"

"Good, good. I trust you are doing well in your studies?"

Elsa nodded in response.

"Remember Elsa, perfection is key, one small mistake will show weakness. I've brought you up well enough that you are able to control your emotions. Conceal your emotions, better yet, don't feel them, don't let it show. Competing companies can't doubt flawlessness. In this world, a single sign of weakness will be the death of you. Any mistake, no matter how small, will not be tolerated. None. You cannot taint the Kristiansen name. Your great grandfather has worked too hard for you to just _screw up. _Your grandfather has worked too hard for you to make a mistake. _I _have worked too hard for you to slip up and make a stupid, careless mistake. I won't _let _you make a mistake. Do I make myself clear?"

Elsa swallowed with great difficulty and nodded.

Her father dissatisfied by her response, asked with more volume, "Am I clear?"

_Move you damn lump in my throat. Move, so I can speak. _"Y-yes."

Still not pleased he demanded, "Am I CLEAR Elsa?"

"Yes!"

"Don't lie to me. I still remember that filthy ninety eight you got on the exam your first year. Ninety eight. You cannot be two percent failure after all the tutoring and extra care I put in your education. Is this how you repay me? With failure and imperfection? You have not had any slip ups this year, but this was already one too many. Achieve the fullest, any less and you may as well have given me nothing. I trust you have learned your lesson from last year, but you cannot, with no exceptions, make another disgusting ninety eight or ninety nine. You understand Elsa?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You may take your leave now."

As soon as Elsa left the room and closed the door, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

They had this conversation countless times. Elsa was expected to get straight As' and nothing short of perfect scores. Elsa was groomed for perfection at an early age, but after her mother died, all praise seemed to die with her. Her father was a perfectionist long before her mother's death. But after her death, there were no more "good job Elsa", no pat on her shoulder or even an approving smile. After Elsa's mother's death, her father no longer looked at Elsa as a daughter, he looked at her as a racehorse, only concerned with success. All he saw was how she could've done better or how she didn't try hard enough.

The platinum blonde let out a sigh as she walked toward her room. She stopped to examine an oil painting of her mother hanging in the hallway. In this portrait, she couldn't have been older than her late twenties. Aside from difference in hair color and eye color, Elsa was the spitting image of her mother. The familiar brunette hair, warm eyes, and lips curved in a smile of genuine warmth brought the painting to life.

_Funny how she seems to be more alive than Father even though she's dead._

Mrs. Kristiansen brought life to the business-centered family. She was Elsa's pillar of support and love. Elsa's mother always made time for bedtime stories, hugs, and simple ' I love yous'. To say her death was sudden would be an understatement. Elsa had seen her mother three hours before her death and it killed Elsa with guilt just thinking about how she could've saved her mother. Elsa put herself into isolation after the shock of her death. She refused to eat more than a meal a day and never came out of her room for three months. What she needed after her isolation was love and support from her father. Unfortunately her father was also in isolation, not in the literal hermit sense, more like detaching himself and distancing himself from his daughter and, oh god forbid,_ feelings. _All he said for "comfort" was, "Honor your mother and focus on your studies. You had more opportunity than she ever did. Don't waste it." The only times he spoke to her were about her academics. Not only had Elsa lost her mother, she lost her father as well.

Elsa made her way to her bedroom. She opened her door and went inside. Her room had barely changed over the years. The color of blue was dominant in her room with white as a secondary color. The ice blue paint on the walls sparked a flashback within Elsa.

* * *

A seven year old Elsa in a blue dress and hair in the braid that she would keep for years to come stared at the large paint selection, and then back at her mother.

"Why are there so many?" Little Elsa had asked.

"Because there are many people, and many people means many different preferences for color." Mrs. Kristiansen had replied.

"Oh."

"Now, today you can pick the color you want your room to be!"

"Any color?"

"Any color for my little baby."

"Mommy!" Elsa shouted upset, at the notation that she was still just a child

"But you _are_ my little baby! And my little baby will pick a color or mommy will be late to her appointment."

Elsa frowned as she looked at the overwhelming assortment of color. _Definitely blue. But what sort of blue? _Her eyes carefully scanned through all the shades of blue until she found the perfect blue. She looked at the label. "Ice blue." Elsa had made up her mind and she showed her mother.

"Ice blue? It will look lovely! My little baby has impeccable taste," Elsa's mother had praised.

Soon after, Elsa's room was painted in ice blue.

* * *

Elsa stared at the blue paint on her walls as she lived through the memory. Her eyes glistened from unshed tears. _Conceal, don't feel. _The words didn't work and the dam burst. Elsa slid down and rested her back on the door as a silent stream of tears flowed from her eyes. _How weak are you to cry over paint? Weak, all you are is a weak piece of shit. No wonder your father hates you. _But not even shame could make Elsa rein in her tears from the loss of her mother. _Conceal, don't feel. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL! _Elsa's mantra did nothing to stop her silent sob. "Conceal, don't feel," Elsa whispered helplessly, knowing it was of no use.

**Anna**

Anna found herself in a very familiar position. She had her head buried in her sweater. Again.

"C'mon Anna, get your head out to look at your precious Elsa." Rapunzel begged.

"I don't want to see any close up shots of her nostrils again," Anna mumbled, "-freaking Kristoff."

"That's just Kristoff's A+ photography. The rest of us took better shots."

"No nostrils?"

"No nostrils."

Anna sighed. _They've all been so supportive, don't leave them hanging Anna! _The strawberry emerged and found seven phone screens forced into her eyesight.

"Just look at those hips!"

"Dose biceps doe."

"I want to touch her hair so badly."

"What's her bra size?"

Rolling her eyes at Mulan's inappropriate question, she studied a photo of Elsa's face. The strawberry blonde picked up her cup of ice water in an effort to drink because it was oh so hot today. The cup never made it to her lips though. _Look at those eyebrows. Those are really sexy eyebrows. Elsa's eyebrows must be the best eyebrows on earth. Wait, When did I find eyebrows sexy? I seriously question my life. But those are really-. _Anna's shirt felt wet. She glanced at the ice water cup like it had committed murder. "Shit."

"What happened? Oh." Kristoff laughed while Anna gave her death glare.

"You're going to the Blend today, right?"

Anna nodded excitedly. "Yup! I can't wait!"

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yelled. As soon as she went through the doors.

Elsa, appearing to take orders from a customer, froze in her tracks with a deer in the headlights expression on her face.

"A-Anna?" Elsa stuttered.

"You said we could talk today, right?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, right. Just wait until I could get off my shift."

"Will that take long?"

"N-no! Not at all! Really soon, I promise."

"Mmmkay. I'll stay here then in the meantime." Anna pointed at a table in the back.

Anna took out her homework and started to work on the math portion first, the one that caused her the most difficulty.

She had yet to finish her fifth problem before Elsa sat down at her table. _The goddess is sitting in the same table as I am. I repeat, THE GODDESS IS SITTING IN THE SAME TABLE AS I AM._

"Hey."

"Hi."

Elsa scooted a yellow beverage across the table to Anna. "Tell me what you think of this one, it's an experiment."

"What is it?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"Starfruit. It's not very sweet."

"Oh, okay. Thanks by the way." Anna took a sip. It was light and tangy and was not as sweet as the ones before.

"Well, it's not sweet but it's good. Not that being sweet makes it a good thing...or a bad thing. It's just that I usually eat sweet things so it was a little unusual. Not that unusual is bad, it's not! This is actually a very refreshing change, but not enough for me to give up my sweet stuff. Not that it isn't enough, I just mean that I usually favor sweet things versus-" Anna stopped her rambling when she heard a gentle voice cut in.

"It's fine, I get what you mean." Elsa laughed.

A silence followed. Anna slurped up her smoothie as a way to have something to do.

"So..." _Where am I going with this? _"Elsa..." _What else are you going to say Anna? What's after Elsa? Wait... What _is_ after Elsa? _"Say, what's your last name?"

**Elsa**

She didn't know how to answer Anna. Should she be honest and risk being recognized and in result, treated differently? Or, lie and hope that it doesn't come up again? Elsa chewed on the inside of her cheek while mulling over the consequences. _If I want this to go anywhere, then I shouldn't start it off with lies. But, what if she tries to use my wealth, what if she becomes fake trying to continue this? _

"Elsa? Is something wrong?" Anna asked with worried eyes. Elsa looked at those big, teal eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern.

"Kristiansen, my last name is Kristiansen."

"Kristiansen, Kristiansen..." Anna muttered. _Does she recognize the name?_

"It sounds as beautiful as your first name." Elsa widened her eyes. _Beautiful?_ Her cheeks had a light blush.

"Yeah, beautiful! That's what I said!" _Oh god, did I say that out loud?_

"Thank you, although it's just a name." she said a bit shyly at the comment

Anna looked like she was about to protest but didn't. Anna opened her mouth again and spoke. "So you go to Arendelle University?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Anna blushed and cursed quietly about "Rapunzel's sources".

"I'm in my second year as a business major."

"Business? Doesn't business involve math? I would never be able to survive! That's why I plan to be either in art or theater."

"Art? What kind?"

"Painting mostly, but photography's cool too."

"Theater too? You act?"

"Yeah, but I'm more into musicals, you know, Broadway!"

"So you sing too?"

"I never took lessons but I do."

"I need to hear you sometime."

"So what about you?"

"What do you mean? I'm in business."

"I know that, but what do you like to do?" Anna pressed.

Elsa needed a moment to think. What did she do, besides school work and preparing to inherit the company? "Ice skating and reading I guess. Drawing too, if you count mindless sketches."

"Sketches? Elsa, I _need _to see your sketchbook some day!"

"There really isn't anything remarkable, it's just sketches that I make when I'm bored."

"Bullshit. They're probably amazing!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Anna's excitement.

"Really Anna, they're nothing. But the place we're going to next Saturday, Oaken's Chocolate Palace, is amazing."

"Oaken's Chocolate Palace? The fancy place downtown?" she asked incredulously.

Elsa nodded and Anna squealed. "I've always wanted to go there! I heard they have the best chocolate!"

"They do. Oh, and by the way, it's strictly formal attire." she quickly informed.

"But what if I spill fondue on my best dress?! Oh my Arc! With my clumsiness, my dress will look brown by the end of the night." She thought sadly of her gorgeous green dress.

Elsa patted Anna's hand reassuredly. "I'm sure it'll be a smooth date, trust me."

_At least, I hope so. _


End file.
